A Hidden Strength
by erica.west
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha Kagome tries to find her way back to her own time, in the process she comes face to face with a demon.


Inuyasha fan fiction.

The tree's snaking arms lashed out at her clothes and hair while the long grass snapped at her ankles. She allowed a gasp to escape her lips as she fell forward, her knees sinking into the softened mud. Kagome quickly swiveled her head back for a glance behind her. She couldn't see it through the slanting rain that hammered the forested countryside, but she could feel its presence growing stronger as it approached; the three jewel shards enveloped by the demon's skin gave clear indication of the beast's whereabouts. Quickly she pushed her self upright, and continued to run deeper into the forest, allowing branches to slap her face, leaving welts on her cheeks.

"Inuyasha where are you?" She whispered as slipped again, mud splattering onto her school uniform.

She could feel it's presence upon her now, its tainted jewels having an almost tangible sensation to her. Quietly she whispered a prayer to herself and turned to face the demon. The forest floor rumbled with the demon's laughter as he saw the slight girl slowly draw her bow from her back. She stood erect, her body held with perfect form, wet raven hair rolling in the wind, streaking across her determined features. The bow trembled slightly from her quivering hands, from fear or cold Kagome wasn't certain. Her eyes black with determination.

"Stupid girl," a grin spread slowly across the demon's twisted face, "you should have run."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as fear enveloped around her. …_you should have run_… "I…I'm not Kikyo, I'm not a warrior. What am I doing?" Her words floated around her, taunting her to pick up where she left off, to continue running.

Her eyes glazed, the once darkened pupils lightened in fear. Her breathing became ragged in her chest as her arm turned from a slight quiver to a forceful vibration. She could feel her knees weaken, her strength seeping out with the fear the flowed easily from her body. "Am I really this weak?" The words barely left her trembling lips before she realize that the demon was already in the motions of his first attack. Suddenly Kagome felt herself flying through the air, her light body floating on the rain and wind that steadily beat down. She made contact with the soggy ground, leaving her breathless for a moment, she lay, the breath totally lost to her lungs and the throbbing in her head begging her to loose consciousness. The forest floor vibrated to the tune of the beast's steps as he drew closer to Kagome's still form. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed Inuyasha's image to come into her mind. In her mind she could hear him.

"…fight Kagome… I don't know what I'd do without you." She saw him, his pale hair flowing in the wind, his voice calm and commanding, "Get up Kagome."

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes slanted open, through her blurred vision she could see the demon hovering over her and as she stared angrily into its yellow eyes; determination flowed over her. "I will not die to a beast like you."

Quickly she stood, returning her stance to what she previously held, allowing her body to hold strong against the wind and rain. She squinted as she tried to see exactly where the jewel shards were through the downpour. Blood flowed from the corner of her forehead, rolling gently across her face, compelled by gravity. She didn't notice. She didn't notice the rain, the blood, or the wind. She could only hear Inuyasha's voice commanding her to stay strong. With her eyes set on the jewel shards, Kagome released her arrow. She heard the twang as the arrow left the notch between her finger and the bow. She heard the swoosh of it as it pushed past the large droplets that fell from the sky and the screaming winds that threatened to throw it off course. She heard the beast's body dissolve and the three jewel shards, cleansed, fall to the ground. She heard the air rush past her as her body fell forward, meeting the ground.


End file.
